


if you stay

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, nyx does too but hides it better, pre-something that could have been, promtpo feels a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: "If you always look out for everyone else and protect everyone, who protects you?"





	if you stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is before nyx goes off to save luna and before the guys go on that roadtrip from hell. kinda made me sad writing this, tbh.

“If you always look out for everyone else and protect everyone, who protects _you_ ? Huh? _Who. Protects. You_?”

 

The question was simple. Simple in that Nyx knew the answer, was about to say it too but something in Prompto’s face made him silent. Something in the too blue eyes that made him pause and think for a moment. Something about the freckles and earnest way that the blonde cared for the people he knew.  

 

“I don’t need anyone to protect me,” It was the simple answer. The more complicated one involved emotions and telling the younger man that Nyx couldn’t let other people get hurt for him. _Wouldn’t_ let others take the hits that he could take. “I should be willing to give my life away. Mine is nothing compared to-“

 

“Don’t you say that! Don’t you _fucking dare_!” The blonde has tears in his eyes now. Like dew drops on a sunflower in the early morning, they made him look even younger than he was, Nyx thought. He also thought that Prompto looked beautiful with so much emotion on his face.

 

He had no right to that thought. It wasn’t like they were dating or had even thought that far ahead, really from casual flirting whenever Nyx was around the Citadel and Prompto and the Prince were there too. It was simpler.

 

“My life is not worth more than others,” Nyx states it like a fact. To him it is. Prompto looks like he might get sick, like there’s too many emotions going on in his head and he can’t express them all. “If even one person can be saved by a sacrifice I make, then that is worth it,”

 

“If you giving your life for theirs saves them… it… it’ll _kill me,”_ Prompto whispers it like he can’t stand to say it. Nyx doesn’t want to hear it either. Doesn’t want to know that someone would be waiting for him. Waiting when he may never make it back from a mission. Nyx knows the odds.

 

“Don’t,” he chokes it out and can’t look at the blonde man in front of him. “Don’t say that to me. Don't make me _choose_ like that,”

 

“Would you choose me?”

 

The silence that follows that question is answer enough for Prompto as he gives a small, heartbroken sigh that makes Nyx feel like the villain. And he is, Nyx knows this well enough.

 

Prompto’s sob echoes in the silence of the Citadel courtyard and Nyx grunts when the blonde slams himself against the Glaive. Hands fisting in the back of his uniform top, face in the crook of Nyx’s neck. Hot breath hits his skin as Prompto cries into the fabric and Nyx bites his bottom lip between his teeth but doesn’t move to hold Prompto to him.

 

To keep him there and comfort him. He waits until Prompto quiets and puts his hands on the smaller males shoulders to push him off gently.

 

“I need to go,” he’s quiet when he tells the blonde and watches the blue eyes dull a bit as he registers what Nyx is saying.

 

‘ _Goodbye_. ’

 

‘ _I miss you already._ ’

 

‘ _You deserve better._ ’

 

‘ _Maybe in another life._ ’

 

“You come back to me, okay, Nyx? You fucking come back,” Prompto whispers just as quietly as Nyx did. It breaks something in the man as he takes a step back. “Nyx, you- I _need_ you to come back,”

 

“Okay,” Nyx lies. “I’ll see you soon, sunflower.”


End file.
